Finding DEATH NOTE with Kira
by just.like.anime
Summary: L akan mengerjakan kasus baru...tapi..dia harus bekerja sama dengan pembunuh..yaitu Kira,yang berbahaya dan mempunyai 2 kepribadian! Bisa gak yah,dia ngerjain kasus ini? Warning..OOC-ness


* * *

**Summary : L akan mengerjakan kasus baru...tapi..dia harus bekerja sama dengan pembunuh..yaitu Kira,yang berbahaya dan mempunyai 2 kepribadian!! Bisa gak yah,dia ngerjain kasus ini??? Warning..OOC-ness**

**A/N : Yeiy.. FanFic pertamaq..maaf kalu masih acak-acakan,minta saran dari para senpai ini..tapi jangan flame.. R&R**

**Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC...jangan ngamuk kalo beda banget

* * *

  
**

**PROLOG**

"L,kau hebat…di dunia ini tak ada dektektif sehebat kau,kasus seperti apapun bias kau tangani!!,"

" Jangan memujiku seperti itu Watari,sebagai detektif dari FBI,aku juga harus rendah hati," L duduk dengan posisi jongkok,di depannya ada meja dan laptop yang menyala.

L dalai seorang detektif elit dari FBI,selama 3 tahun dia bekerja di sana,dia sudah menjabat sebagai ' THE MOST ' di divisinya. Tentu saja dia tidak main-main,dia tidak main-main,dia sudah memecahkan ribuan kasus sulit dan rumit.

**CHAPTER 1 : NEW CASE**

Piip..laptop L berbunyi..ada private message..

To : L Lawliet

From : xxxx

Subject : unknown

[ L,kasus baru menunggumu,datanglah ke ruanganku]

L turun dari sofanya,berjalan menuju pintu depan ruangannya,lalu memakai sepatunya,selanjutnya berjalan menuju ruangan 'Si Bos' di gedung yang besar itu. Setelah melalui ruang pemeriksaan,dia masuk kedalam ruangan kaca,di depannya terdapat sebuah pintu besi yang menghubungkan ruang kacam itu dengan ruangan 'Si Bos'.

" Masukkan password id anda," suara wanita terdengar ketika L menekan sebuah tombol.

" Rumit sekali," L bergumam,tangannya sibuk menekan tombol angka di situ,akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga,ruangan yang didominasi warna kuning dan coklat kini terpampang di depannya,dia juga melihat seorang laki-laki yang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil di depannya,di sekitarnya ada beberapa orang agen FBI, dialah Near 'Si Bos' itu.

" Hai L,duduklah..," L berjalan ke arah kursi di depan Near.

" Kali ini ada kasus apa lagi,Near?,"

" Kasus ini sebuah kasus besar dan rahasia,L"

" Tentang buku bernama DEATH NOTE …," Near berbicara sambil memainkan robotnya, L menjadi seperti bicara pada anak kecil.

" Buku apa itu…?," L semakin tertarik pada kasus ini.

" Biar kuceritakan dahulu… pada 4 tahun lalu,Jepang meminta FBI untuk menangani sebuah kasus besar dan rumit,buku bernama DEATH NOTE telah merisaukan penduduk Jepang,buku itu…," Near menunggu beberapa saat,melihat L tmpak serius mendengarnya,dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya. ' Bisa membunuh..," Jawaban itu cukup membuat L mengingat apa yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu ketika dirinya masih di Wammy's house. Buku yang bisa membunuh,sebenarnya tidak secara langsung,tetapi harus menggunakan manusia,tinggal menulis nama orang yang kita ingin bunuh di buku itu,maka orang itu akan mati. Seoran pelajar SMA di jepang ditangkap karena hal itu,dialah yang disebut sebagai 'Kira',berita itu menyebar ke seluruh dunia.

" Pemilik DEATH NOTE telah ditangkap,dai bernama Light Yagami,dan DEATH NOTE telah diamankan di gedung keamanan pusat FBI di New York,tapi,2 hari lalu kepala keamanan pusat memberi tahu bahwa DEATH NOTE telah dicuri,keesokan harinya..keluarga Light tewas satu persatu…,"

" Lalu tugasku apa…?," L ingin segera menuntaskan kasus ini…

" Tugasmu yang pertama adalh..kau harus melindungi Light Yagami,karena dia adalah pemilik lama buku itu,dan dia kujadikan saksi dalam kasus ini.. Dan yang kedua..tentu saja,merebut DEATH NOTE..buku itu bisa dijadikan mesin pembunuh yang hebat,tentu saja FBI tidak mengharapkan hal itu,kasus ini berbahaya L, kau boleh menolaknya jika kau tak mau,tapi aku rasa..kau lah yang paling bisa mengerjakan kasus ini…," Near menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap L,sementara L berpikir,mencoba mempertimbangkan kasus ini,sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

" Kasus ini,kuterima…" L berkata dengan yakin.

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai,gimana selanjutnya? Apakah L berhasil menangani kasus ini? Chapter 2 : Light muncul…!!! Baca terus yah..R&R..

(A/N: GAK TERIMA FLAME…)

Kalo ada kekurangan maklumin dan kasih saran,nie fanfic pertama,jd maaph kalu aneh… buat para senior,ditunggu kritik dan sarannya…


End file.
